UsUk lemon
by fangirlsonice
Summary: England is dared by France to kiss America. How will the encounter turn out.


**Hi, this is my first lemon so it probably isn't very good. I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

America was playing on his X-Box when the doorbell rang. He got up and rushed over to the door. He pulled it open, revealing a flustered England. England was wearing a white button up shirt and a yellow sweater with a black tie. He was also wearing tan khakis and black dress shoes.

"Hi, England." America said.

"Shut up." England said blushing. He grabbed America by the collar and kissed him hard.

"Mmm!" America said his eyes wide. England backed America into the wall.

England broke the kiss and said," There, I did the dare Are you happy now France!"

"Yep." France said from the doorway.

"W-what? England?" America said his eyes wide.

"I'll be leaving now." England said turning his head down.

"Wait!" America shouted grabbing England's wrist.

"What do you want?" England asked keeping his head down.

"You can't just kiss me and leave."

"Oh, really. It seems like that is what I was about to do."

"France leave."

"Of course, mon ami." France said closing the door behind him.

"England, look at me." America said.

"And why should I?" England asked his voice soft.

"Fine. I'll make you look at me." America said. He spun England around and pinned him against the wall. America gasped when he saw that England had tears running down his face."What's wrong, England."

"You hate me now, don't you?" England said avoiding eye contact.

"No. I could never hate you." America said. He grabbed England's chin and forced him to look up." Don't ever think that. England, I-I love you."

"W-what?" England asked his eyes wide and the tears stopping.

"I love you." America said.

"I love you too." England said smiling and the tears started again. America wiped away the tears, smiling softly. America held England's cheeks in his hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. England wrapped his arms around America's neck. America's hands slid down to England's waist, pulling him closer. America's tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along England's mouth. England parted his lips with a moan. America's tongue explored England's mouth, memorizing it.

America broke the kiss moving his mouth down to England's neck. He sucked and lick England's neck, making England moan in pleasure.

"Ah. A-America." England moaned. America scooped England into his arms and carried him upstairs into his bedroom. America locked the door and threw England onto his bed before climbing on top of him. He removed England's sweater and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You really are too cute." America said grinning.

"Shut up." England muttered. America winked and started placing kisses all down England's chest. He stopped and began licking and biting England's nipples. England moaned and bucked against America. America pulled off his shirt throwing it onto the floor. He slowly pulled off England's shoes and pants. England sat up and began unbuttoning America's pants. He pulled them off and pulled down America's underwear. America groaned as his cock was released from the confines of his boxers.

America pushed England onto the bed and pulled off his boxers. America reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He put a small amount onto his fingers. Slowly, he pushed a finger into England's hole. America waited for England to relax before adding another finger, and another. He stretched England slowly and carefully.

"Are you ready?" America asked looking up at England.

"Yes." England said breathless. America nodded and put a generous amount of lube onto his dick. He entered England a little at a time, not wanting to hurt him. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for England to be ready.

"Move." England said.

"OK." America said, he began to move inside England," You are so tight."

"Ah, hah." England said throwing his head back," Faster, please."

America nodded and thrust into him more quickly. They were both sweaty and breathing hard.

"Ah, England." America moaned. He started changing angles, searching for that one spot that would make England go crazy.

"AHH!" England moaned arching his back in pleasure.

"Found it." America said smirking. America started thrusting into him harder, hitting that spot every time.

"I-I coming." England said breathing hard," Ah- AHH" England tightened around America as he came.

"AH, England!" America shouted releasing into England. America collapsed next to England.

"I love you." England said curling into America's side.

"I love you too." America said wrapping his arms around England. The two quickly fell asleep.

 **The End. I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism welcome. If you find anything wrong with it please let me know.**

 **-Fangirlsonice.**


End file.
